The Return of Sailor Galaxia
by Puffgirl1952
Summary: Book 1 of Saga 1: The Great Princess Rises...This takes place after Sailor Moon Stars...Two Amazon Warrior Princesses are about to find their destinies that will lead them to different futures.
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

**Great Princess Selena, Goddess of the Moon**

**Saga 1: The Great Princess Rises-Book 1**

**The Return of Sailor Galaxia**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Author's Disclaimer: PLEASE READ FIRST **

I do not own Sailor Moon; the characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not own Hyrule for it belongs to Zelda on Nintendo; I am only using the name of Hyrule for a planet name.

Please Read and Review!

**Rated: PG13-R**

**Introduction **

I live on Hyrule; a planet ruled and watched over by the Gods, my home planet maybe similar to your planet but it is very different. Magic thrives on Hyrule along with creatures and beings that live and roam our beautiful planet.

Each pantheon of Gods live and rule a continent; They all stay within Their continental territorial domains and They do not interfere with each other unless They have to or it was necessary, sometimes They do travel out of curiosity and meet each other. Each God and Goddess has Their own powers and They specialize in war, love, fertility, etc.

The Gods respect each other but occasionally there are arguments and fights, and (we) mortals are used as weapons or pawns in these fights and arguments. The creatures and beasts of Power who live in hiding or under protection of the Gods; these creatures and beasts are considered sacred, they would let a mortal see them by choice or luck.

The beings who live and/or serve the Gods are fawns, satyrs, nymphs, dryads, etc. There are demons who serve the Gods and Goddesses of Death or the Underworld; there are also Demon Lords who rule their own land territories under the Gods and they try not to "get on the wrong side" of Them.

Ee, mortals of Hyrule, are human and are of different races; we worship our own pantheon of Gods in different ways. But we do travel, explore and trade with each other; wars are fought, deaths falls and new life are born.

Human laws are made or changed and everyone follows the natural laws of the Gods. We, the people of Hyrule, are still growing and learning as wr are carefully watched over by the Gods.

Everyone speaks a different language that maybe similar to your planet but we share a common tongue. Except one race of people (whom I heard of through stories) that's Gods are slightly older and different from the other Gods...

But that is a different story for another time!


	2. Chapter 1: Amazon Nation

**Great Princess Selena, Goddess of the Moon**

**Saga 1: The Great Princess Rises-Book 1**

**The Return of Sailor Galaxia**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 1: Amazon Nation**

**Pandora's P.O.V **

My name is Pandora; I am an Amazon and a Princess of the Amazon Nation.

The Amazon Nation is a nation of warrior women who live independently separate from men; our nation is also separate from all other nations. We have our own large island known as Themyscira with our main cities scattered around; we are also nomadic and there are Amazon tribes scattered over Hyrule, we also have smaller villages that were founded and settled by these tribes.

Our families are matriarchal; our grandmothers are the heads of the family followed by our mothers, aunts and sisters. We also take lovers and we do not discriminate race or class; our lovers have been Greek, Roman, Egyptian, etc who also have been royal, noble, merchant, etc.

We, Amazons, are very diverse in blood and skin color; yet we consider each other sisters-in-arms and equals in everything. We follow our own laws and traditions that have been set down by our very first Queen, Amazonia whom our nation was named after.

The Amazon women have also bore children; daughters are kept and raised by their mothers and tribes. Sons are kept until they are weaned and have reached the age of seven seasons; before they are sent to be raised by their birthfathers with the father's family or are fostered-adopted by another family.

Some Amazons choose to leave their tribe and settle somewhere else; they find themselves falling in love, marrying and living with their husbands in a village or town or on a farm. But they never forget that they are Amazon; they would train their sons and daughters their fighting ways or send their daughters to the Amazon tribe of their birth to be fostered and trained.

It is not unheard of that an Amazon would choose to marry for love; it is our choice and the husbands who take Amazon wives know to show respect to our wishes. Most men who marry an Amazon find that having such a wife is an honor for if the husbands have to leave their home for war or something, they know that hearth and home is safe with their Amazon wives or their wives goes to battle with them.

Not all Amazons are actually warriors; but we do know how to fight with or without weapons if necessary. We are a mixture of warriors, healers, midwives, etc; we can trade with other nations or be hired as mercenaries and assassins for other food, cloth or other necessaries that we may need.

We will never turn anyone away who needs help or shelter; the Amazon Nation is respected, feared, tolerated or even dispised by everyone else. We worship various Goddesses, and we respected the male Gods; we are guided by the Priestesses who are the Oracles and Seers of our nation.

The Amazon Nation is ruled by Thirteen High Queens and under them are the Warrior Queens; the High Queens rule the thirteen major cities of Themyscira. The Warrior Queens are strong women who rule the nomadic tribes and each of these Queens is sworn vassals to the High Queens; only strong warrior women can become a Warrior Queen by challenging and beating or killing the previous Queen in a tribal fight.


	3. Chapter 2: Different Amazon Princesses

**Great Princess Selena, Goddess of the Moon**

**Saga 1: The Great Princess Rises-Book 1**

**The Return of Sailor Galaxia**

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Chapter 2: Two Different Amazon Princesses **

**Jade's P.O.V **

My name is Jade; I am an Amazon and an Amazon Princess of an Amazon Tribe. I have long burnish red hair and burnish gold eyes, and I am5'9" petite.

My mother is Warrior Queen Erica; she became a Warrior Queen by challenging and killing the previous Warrior Queen in tribal combat. My mother wanted to cement her claim as a Warrior Queen; she wanted to have a child.

But no man of wealth or power or even any male Gods suited her interest by the time she turned thirty in spring andwas entering her prime. That was when my birthfather mysteriously appeared; no one knew his name or what he looked like and yet mother was smitten, he stayed with her for a night and by morning he revealed that she was with child before disappearing just as mysteriously as he had came.

I was born during the winter, on the coldest night of the year, and I survived. The Seer of my tribe predicted great but dark things will happen to me...

Great things did happen to me but they may have been dark but I loved it!

**Pandora's P.O.V **

My mother is the Thirteenth Amazon High Queen, Elder Queen Boadicea; I am also her seventh, last and youngest daughter. I have long hair that starts as fiery red at my bangs then flows into gold blond from the top of my head to the middle of my back before flowing to fiery red the rest, and my eyes are sterling blue.

My mother, Queen Boadicea, was known to be a great High Queen; she treats everyone as equals with respect. As I said before; I am her seventh, last and youngest daughter, and I have six older half sisters from six different fathers.

We, daughters, are told who our fathers are and we honor our birthfathers' names; but I do not know who my birthfather was. All that mother could tell me was that he was a traveler from annother land and he had this almost divine aura around him.

I was told that a Great Marriage was performed early towards the end of winter and beginning of spring for an Oracle saw that the man was a God in disguise; but she felt that He was old and powerful. The man was chosen to be the Hunter and mother was chosen to be the Virgin Huntress for the last time; she was a beautiful woman of thirty-five summers and was considered to be in her prime.

Mother told me that my birthfather was handsome and gentle; he stayed with her for three days and on the third day he had to return to his homeland, but before he left he told mother that she was pregnant. Nine months later, on the night of Samhain, I was born at the rise of the Blood Moon.

I was told during the celebration of my birth (for a seventh daughter was seen as lucky); a Seer predicted that great things would happen in my life.


End file.
